dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker
} |supertitle = Movie |name = Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker |image = Dragon-age-poster.jpg |px = 270px |authors = Jeffrey Scott |composers = Tetsuya Takahashi |distributors = Japan: T.O Entertainment, Inc. US: FUNimation Entertainment |animation = Oxybot |runtime = 90 minutes |release = Japan: February 11, 2012 DVD (Region 1): May 29, 2012 }} Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker (Japanese:ドラゴンエイジ ブラッドメイジの聖戦, Hepburn:Doragon Eiji Buraddo Meiji no Seisen, "Dragon Age: Crusade of the Blood Mage") is an animated feature film by BioWare and FUNimation set in the Dragon Age universe. The Japanese version was released to movie theaters on February 11, 2012,Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker official website (Japanese). Retrieved November 28, 2011. while the English version was released on Blu-ray and DVD on May 29.Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker on Amazon.com Retrieved February 5, 2012. The story is about Cassandra Pentaghast who investigates a conspiracy in the Chantry. Orlais is visited, in addition to new locations.Landis, Daniel (July 22, 2011). "BioWare announces movie based on Dragon Age 2". Examiner.com. Retrieved July 22, 2011. The events of Dawn of the Seeker occur in 9:22 Dragon.Gaider, David. "Private communication via Tumblr". Retrieved February 3, 2013. Plot Production For the Japanese version, Chiaki Kuriyama voices Cassandra Pentaghast, Shōsuke Tanihara as Regalyan D'Marcall and Gackt as the Knight-Commander. Gackt also sings the movie's theme song, "Until the Last Day"."Battle Royale/Kill Bill's Kuriyama, Gackt Star in Dragon Age". Anime News Network. Retrieved December 10, 2011. Characters s and ogres.]] * Cassandra Pentaghast (Colleen Clinkenbeard; Chiaki Kuriyama) * Regalyan D'Marcall (J. Michael Tatum; Shosuke Tanihara) * Frenic (Chuck Huber; Hiroshi Iwasaki) * Grand cleric Callista (Brina Palencia; Kaya Matsutani) * Byron (John Swasey; Tetsuo Komura) * High Seeker Aldren (R Bruce Elliott; Takaya Hashi) * Knight-Commander Martel (Christopher Sabat; Gackt) * Divine Beatrix III (Pam Dougherty; Gara Takashima) * Lazarro (Mike McFarland; Hiromi Sugino) * First Enchanter Edmonde (Kenny Green; Kazuaki Ito) * Alte (Joel McDonald; Hajime Iijima) * Blood Mages (Ryusaku Chijiwa) * Anthony Pentaghast (John Burgmeier; Eiji Miyashita) * Avexis (Monica Rial; Tomoko Nakamura) * Revered Mother (Luci Christian; Junko Kitanishi) Locations * Orlais - Val Royeaux, Grand Cathedral Trivia * When Knight-Commander Martel mentions the events in Kirkwall, he refers to the rebellion in 9:21 Dragon (see Perrin Threnhold) rather than the Kirkwall Rebellion.Gaider, David. "Twitter". Posted on 26 Aug, 2012. * A lion statuette of the same design as the one which appears in the Hawke Estate as a memento of the events of Mark of the Assassin can be seen in High Seeker Aldren's office. * In Dragon Age Inquisition, while in a region other than Haven, Cole may ask Cassandra who Regalyan is, possibly referencing the film. Gallery Concept art Sfdungeons02-1024x768.jpg Sfdungeons01-1024x768.jpg Seekerpracticeroom-1024x768.jpg Seekerfortress-1024x768.jpg Dragonnest02-1024x768.jpg Dragonnest01-1024x768.jpg Audiencechamber-1024x768.jpg Screenshots Cassandra crows (DotS).png Audience chamber arrival (DotS).jpg Divine (DotS).jpg References External links * Official website (Japanese) * Official website (English) * Teaser * Teaser #2 * Trailer Category:Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker Category:Real world articles Category:Films